


Senior Field Agent

by transmuting



Category: NCIS
Genre: Control, F/M, Fluff Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Role Reversal, Sexual Content, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmuting/pseuds/transmuting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides to take control of Ziva in the bedroom. TIVA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senior Field Agent

"Are you disobeying orders from your superior officer?"

Ziva stared at Tony in slight shock at the phrase, her mouth opening as though it wanted to form words and finding none. The look in her eyes suggested she'd thought he'd gone mad for a moment, though there was the slightest hint of intrigue in them as well. She laughed lightly, averting her eyes from his to glance over her shoulder, as though she were afraid someone would walk into his bedroom and find that Anthony DiNozzo had managed to make her speechless. Assured that these were ridiculous worries, she looked back to him, eyebrow raised in question.

"Are you serious?"

"Agent David, I am senior field agent and, as such, acting Boss whenever the Boss is not around." His voice was stern and serious, though his eyes seemed to sparkle slightly with mischief.

"When we are on duty. Which we are not."

"At all times. Now, I will not say it again, Agent." He looked into her eyes, hardening them just slightly, his jaw set despite the smallest of smirks that twitched at his lips. "Get down on your knees."

She swallowed lightly. They'd played games before, of course, but it had always been the sort that left her in charge, not him. Her stomach twisted in pleasurable knots at this change in dynamics, though she felt the slightest apprehension. She didn't give up control easily, as Tony very well knew by now. They'd been sleeping together on and off for months and he had learned her insecurities, her strengths and her weaknesses. She trusted him and it was for that reason and that reason alone that, once scoffing appropriately, she lowered herself to the ground, kneeling before him.

"That's better," he said with a small smirk. His hand came out to brush her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you going to follow orders, David?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." He sounded more like Tony in that moment; his tone was light and amused, a grin plastered on his face in a way that showed he was very satisfied with himself. He cleared his throat quickly and went back to his stern, cold expression once more when he noticed he'd broken character. "Take off my belt." She lifted her hands, going to undo the clasp, only to have him hold up a finger to make her pause. "Slowly."

Shaking her head some, Ziva went back to her work, slower than she had been seconds before - painfully so. What would have taken her possibly five seconds took thirty before she was finally tossing it to the side. "Slow enough for you?" She made sure her voice was low and seductive, the way it often got when she was teasing him. His Adam's apple bobbed gently as he swallowed. Even when he was trying to be in control, she could still get these sorts of reactions out of him.

"Yeah." He scratched his head momentarily. "I think so." There was an amused silence as he tried to think of what to do next.

"You are not very good at this," she finally said, chuckling and shaking her head.

"Yes I am!" He sounded defensive and huffed lightly, sliding his fingers through her hair so he could grip it somewhat tightly. She took a sharp in take of breath from surprise and also from the enjoyable sensation that jolted through her stomach at the action. It was always so easy to rile him up. "I'm just as good at this as you are." She gave him a look that summed up the majority of her feelings. He scrunched his mouth and sighed. "Okay, fine - maybe not as good, but I'm not bad at it either, thank you very much." He licked his lips, using the hand in her hair to pull her closer to his waist. "Undo them."

"Undo what?"

"Don't play dumb - my pants."

"Oh." She smiled coyly. "Those." Her hands slid up his thighs, brushing over the already formed arousal that was pressing against the fabric in what she guessed was a very painful manner. He whimpered gently at the feeling, his eyes closing some and his grip in her hair tightening. Her hands finally found the button of his trousers, carefully undoing them before she leaned forward to slowly pull the zipper down with her teeth.

"God, you're good at this."

"Years of practice."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that so I don't have to get jealous," he grumbled, his hands finally slipping out from her hair and resting at his sides. He stared at her for what felt like several minutes, his eyes searching, taking her in. Tony could never quite get over just how beautiful she looked, with her skin glowing softly with the candlelight, dark curls framing her face just right. It was only then that he noticed she was still hovering there, not moving, and looking at him expectantly. Right - he had to give the orders still. "Uh - ..." Did he want her to go straight for it? Did he want to be teased? These were difficult decisions he hadn't fully thought out before taking on the role of dominance in this situation.

Ziva chuckled softly, stopping herself from going ahead and doing as she pleased. If he wanted to give orders, she would take orders; she wasn't about to help him out in any way outside of them. Licking her lips, she was sure to let out a small sigh at just the right angle, and smiled as he groaned from the hot breath against the skin of his abdomen.

"Take it out."

"Hm?" She cocked her head upwards, looking at him innocently, pretending to have no idea what he could be implying. Tony had never been very good at specifics the more aroused he got. Thinking and feeling were hard to do at the same time.

"Now, Ziva," he demanded, attempting to maintain that level of control and superiority in his voice without sounding too desperate or frustrated. She nodded rather than giving him more of a hard time, sliding her hand carefully past the zipper of his trousers and finding the hole in his boxers. Carefully, she worked him out of the confinement of clothing, trying not to smile at the soft whimpers of gratification from the sensation of being touched. He gasped just slightly as the colder air hit sensitive skin, relaxing only when she finally shifted her hands back to her lap.

"That's better," he grumbled. His hand moved to trace her jawline, the pad of his thumb brushing over her cheek. He lifted her chin, tilting her head a little farther up so she was looking him completely in the eyes. His head tilted to the side as he thought. Being in control may not have been something he'd done very often, but there was something highly arousing about doing this with Ziva. A smirk twitched lightly at the corner of his lips.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that look. Curiosity flickered in her eyes and she scrunched her mouth some in thought. "What?"

"You're ... entirely at my mercy."

A low, quiet laugh escape her again and Ziva shook her head slowly. "You are ridiculous."

"Use your hands. Stroke it." He licked his lips, his breath already coming in somewhat heavier pants than before. Anticipation was almost better than actual action. "You know how I like it, don't you?"

Her lips twitched in a smile and she lifted on hand up, sliding it over his stomach and hip bone through the fabric of his clothing. The smile turned to a smirk and she finally nodded. "Oh, I think I know that pretty well by now." She slid one finger from base to tip, being sure to scratch the skin ever-so-lightly with her nail as she did so. A low groan came from the back of his throat, his eyes fluttering for a minute, before he caught himself and went back to his hardened, controlled gaze. There was still a hunger in his eyes, a mist that made it slightly less focused than he would have liked, she was sure, but she felt no need to point it out to him. "You do love being teased, don't you?" she murmured, her fingers tracing over his length once more.

"Less talking, more touching." The words came out in a low grumble, laced with arousal and an ache for more. Ziva let out a low, amused laugh, finally wrapping her hand firmly around him, stroking. Her touch was slow at first, causing him to release a low groan, his head falling back and his eyes closing. It didn't take someone long to figure out that Tony liked a slow build up and Ziva had seemed to master it. Her thumb brushed the small piece of skin at the base of the tip, making him gasp in pleasure, his knees weakening dangerously for a moment, and he kept his balance by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Something wrong, Tony?"

"What did I say about talking?" he growled, his breath hitching once more as her grip tightened ever-so-slightly and the speed of her hand began to increase. His hand slid from her shoulder to the back of her neck, his fingers brushing over the hair at the base, nails scratching against skin. Her hand moved at a steady pace, skillfully moving just slightly faster with each stroke until she seemed to be touching him at the perfect speed. His hand moved up into her hair, gripping it and pulling her forward slightly.

"Mouth - mouth, now - pl-" he managed to cut himself off before he could be polite, laughing weakly as he pulled on her hair once more. She licked her lips gently, staring up at his face, his eyes now locked on her. They were filled with desire and desperation, the last hints of an attempt at control slowly beginning to fade. When she swirled her tongue carefully over the head of his arousal, it disappeared entirely. "No." It was aggressive and demanding, the hand wrapped in her hair pushing her forward, thrusting himself against her lips and forcing himself inside. She was sure to open her mouth wide enough that the sensitive skin didn't get injured by her teeth knowing that that wasn't the outcome he was looking for. Her jaw relaxed, her throat opened as well as she could get it to, and she placed her hands on his hips to stop him from going so far as to gag her. She didn't bother moving, allowing him to rock his hips, thrusting himself in and out of her mouth at his own pace. Grunts became groans and groans slowly turned into him passionately muttering her name under his breath until finally the thrusting ceased, his body stiffened and Ziva swallowed somewhat eagerly as he came into her mouth.

Pulling back, she tried not to smirk as she carefully wiped her lip with her thumb. She stayed on her knees as he caught his breath and regained his strength, a satisfied smile on his face.

It wasn't too long before he grabbed her arm, pulling her up roughly from the floor and shoving her towards the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt as he came closer, pulling it quickly from his arms and tossing it to the side. He pushed down his pants and boxers, kicking them to join the clothing in the corner. Crawling on top of her, he pressed his lips roughly against her own, still able to pick up the remaining salty taste that laced the inside of her mouth as his tongue slid past her lips. She moaned heavily into the kiss, her breath catching in her throat as she slid her fingers through his hair.

He broke the kiss only when he needed to, pulling her shirt up and over her head, his mouth claiming hers as quickly as he could once it had been put to the side. Skilled hands snapped open the clasps of her bra, pulling that too away from her body, and he let out a shaky breath as he felt the bare skin of his chest press against her breast. He was distracted when she giggled against his lips and pulled back to look at her quizzically.

"Sorry," she murmured, her hands running up over his chest, fingers playing gently with the hair and a smirk tugging at her mouth. "It always tickles a little." He rolled his eyes and went to pull away only to be quickly stopped as she hooked her leg around his waist. "Don't you dare."

"Say please." She gave him a look of irritation. He held her gaze. "You're not the one who's giving orders here, Ziva. Now say please."

It was her turn to roll her eyes and she lifted her hips upward, letting the heat that radiated from between her legs press roughly into his groin, and she smiled when he moaned from surprise. "Please."

He pulled away anyway. She let out a scoff, glaring at him quickly. He grinned at her, leaning back on the bed, licking his lips softly as he seemed to be thinking of his next move. Reaching up, he swiftly undid the button of her jeans. He slid the zipper down slowly before pulling them from her hips, down her legs, and tossing them into the corner. She laid there now in nothing but the lacy, black underwear she'd worn, impatient, panting, and aching.

"You came prepared," he teased. There had been a few times now when he'd surprised her with sex. It had allowed him to discover she usually wore plain cotton - also black, cut in just the right way to make her legs look as long as possible. Simply but still undeniably sexy.

Clearing his throat, he leaned back again, taking in what he believed to be a truly beautiful sight. She huffed in irritation, before muttering his name in a soft whine.

"Tony..."

"Touch yourself."

She raised an eyebrow quickly before letting out a laugh. She seemed ready to object, but the look on his face showed her that it would be completely futile. She sighed somewhat, shaking her head. "I never realized you were such a... voyeur?" She looked at him for conformation that she'd chosen the right word, rewarded with a small smirk of approval. She went to hook her thumbs under the last remaining piece of clothing, but he quickly moved to grab her wrist and stop her.

"If I wanted it off I would have done it myself. Leave it."

She couldn't help but be surprised, but she did her best to keep the emotion from her face. Nodding, she laid back against the pillows, exhaling slowly as her hands moved up towards her breast. She ran her fingers over her own skin, finger tips tracing over her nipple carefully, teasing herself in a way she knew he'd enjoy watching. She was pleased to hear his breath hitch, her hand only then going to fully cup her own breast. Her free hand moved downward, brushing over her the muscles of her stomach. She followed the V of her hip bone, the area of her body Tony had so charmingly informed her was called the "Fuck Me Now Trail." It was accurate enough a description. Her hips raised almost instinctively as she traced the lining of her own underwear, and she tried to ignore the fact that she could feel herself actually blushing for possibly the first time in her life as her hand ventured even lower.

"This is ridiculous. This could be your hand, you know," she snapped, masking what could possibly be embarrassment with irritation instead. Still, she gasped as her fingers brushed over her own center, feeling both an intense heat and a hint of dampness through the fabric.

"I like watching you."

"How would you know? You have never done so-" She cut herself off momentarily, gasping as she pressed down slightly harder against the underwear, the sensation of lace rubbing against her clit sending a jolt through her body. "-before."

He chuckled softly and she lifted her head to look at him. His hand had moved down his own stomach and she swallowed roughly at the sight. Perhaps she could understand why he was enjoying it after all. There was something rather arousing about seeing his hands on his body - or maybe it was the fact that he was already able to get hard again just from watching her that caused a stirring sensation inside of her. Either way, she found the idea of giving him a show a little more enticing than she had before. Her hands slipped down to touch her entrance through her clothing, her lips parting in a gentle moan.

"I'm certainly enjoying it now."

She rubbed slowly, the hand at her breast squeezing the small mound of flesh between her fingers and pulling another cry of pleasure from her lips. She may have been being slightly theatrical for his sake, but she was sure not to overdo it in hopes of making it completely natural. Adding volume to what would usually be soft hums of enjoyment was passing enough. She continued to move her fingers in circles, her head desperately wanting to fall back from the sensation, but when she saw him wrap his own hand around his length, she found herself unable to tear her eyes away.

He was touching himself because of her. She knew he did this often enough, but to see it directly from the effects of her own actions was something entirely different. She could feel how wet she was through her own underwear, her mind was spinning, and she barely even noticed that she'd slid a finger past the hem of the garment until she felt the heat of her own arousal against her skin.

This time, the echoing moan was very much real. She barely was able to register his own groan. She quickly slid her finger inside of herself, trembling at the sensation. A second finger followed and she propped herself up on her elbow so she could feel it at a better angle.

"How does it feel? Tell me how good it is." His hand was moving at a quicker pace, enough that she could hear the light smacking of skin against skin. She moaned again, pushing her fingers in more deeply.

"Hot," she muttered finally. "Very, very hot. Tight - pulsing. Wet." She whimpered, trying to rub herself in just the right spot. "It's not enough," she grumbled, her head finally falling against the pillow. "I want - more."

"More?" she could feel him shift, moving quickly up the bed until he was hovering over her. She gasped gently, not removing her own fingers just yet, and was glad to see he was now balancing himself on one arm as the other hand moved to return to stroking himself. She knew he was just above her entrance, her hand brushing slightly over the tip whenever she adjusted her hand. It made her ache more than it had moments before.

"Yes. More. Something... larger. Deeper." She pushed herself up further so she could get her mouth beside his ear, whispering heatedly into it. "I want you to fill me, Tony."

He buried his face into her neck, groaning against her skin.

"I want you to fuck me."

He practically tore her hand out from inside of her, making her cry out. She barely had time to adjust to being empty before he lined himself up with her entrance and pushed inside. Both stiffened, staying completely still to stop themselves from hitting the edge too soon. Still, she could feel the precum leaking inside of her, and she felt her body trembling around him.

It didn't take long until he began to move. He wasn't slow and gentle as he often was when they first started out, but instead hard, fast, and desperate. Her hand lifted to grip the headboard, her legs wrapping around his waist as she felt him thrust quickly inside of her. She couldn't hear his groans over her cries of pleasure, her head thrown back and pressed roughly into the pillows.

"Is this what you call fucking?" she teased, though her voice was still shaking some from pleasure. "Can't you go harder than that?"

He was quick to rise to the challenge, his hand gripping her hip as he pushed more roughly inside of her. He seemed to go faster with each thrust and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to bite down on her lip to keep from screaming. He didn't seem to approve her this, his mouth moving to her shoulder, biting roughly. Her scream of pleasure echoed through the bedroom. It was then she felt him spill inside of her. The sudden stimulation was enough to send her over the edge, her legs locking him in place as her muscles tightened around him, urging him to empty himself entirely.

She felt him fall against her, and shortly after her own body leveled out, collapsing back into the mattress as her muscles relaxed. She could feel his heart pounding through his chest, his body rising and falling heavily as he panted, trying to catch his breath. She slowly let her legs fall from his hips, her arms wrapping around him to keep him close. He was sweaty and his skin felt hot. She was sure she must not have been too different.

He stayed on top of her for several moments, neither wanting to break away. He was soft by the time he pulled out of her, rolling onto his back, and staring at the ceiling, still trying to regulate himself. Breathing still didn't seem to come too easily.

"Perhaps," she muttered finally, rolling over to rest her head against his chest, "you should take control more often."

He looked at her curiously. "Why's that?"

"Because that... was incredible." She buried her face against his skin for a moment, breathing in his scent. "I told you I was a screamer," she murmured against him. She smirked as his laugh echoed in her ears.


End file.
